


Objects of Desire

by N0sh



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Polygrumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0sh/pseuds/N0sh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Polygrumps fic I wrote up cause I was bored and it was my day off. t's probably trash :^)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Objects of Desire

“Next time on Game Grumps,” Danny said over Arin’s frustration, “we definitely won’t spend another entire episode trying to get past a level!”

Arin sighes deeply, pauses the timer, and writes down their end time for the episode. They’ve decided to start a series on “Abe’s Oddysee” after the lovlies’ had pestered them for weeks on Twitter after a joke Danny made about how the opening sequence weirded him out as a teen.

“Fuck dude,” Arin says as he slouches deep into the couch, “this fuckin’ game is gonna kill me.”

“Maybe we should look up a walkthrough? I mean, no one would be upset if we did.”

“I dunno Dan, I mean, I know what to do, I just gotta,” Arin gestures his hand as if to stir words in the air as his sentence trails off.

“I know, right,” Dan happily interjects, smiling smugly, “totally.”

Arin looks at Dan and tries to stay mad at the game, but seeing Dan’s smile melts Arin and he just laughs.

“I think I just gotta get away from it. How long has our sesh been anyway?”

“Uhhh…Jesus fuck, nine hours?! Where the hell does the time go?”

Arin chokes on a laugh and stands up to stretch as Danny sprawls out on the couch.

“AAaahh, you want some food? I could go for some Chinese,” Arin half yells as he searches in the kitchen for the dozen or so take out menus the collective Grumps have collected over time.

“Sure man, anything’s good right now,” Danny chuckles as he watches his friend paw through the drawers.  
“Anything,” Arin says, slowly turning to face Dan as he wiggles his eyebrows at him.

“Oh come on man,” Danny snorts, “why do you always gotta take it there?”

“Do you have a problem with it?”

“You know I don’t man,” Dan chuckles.

“So why don’t we make it less of a joke,” Arin asks as he walks over to Dan and runs his hand up the back of his neck and gently tugs a lock of his hair.

Dan’s breath catches in his throat as the shock of pleasure coursing through him.

“You like that Dan?”  
Of course, Arin already knew the answer. Dan only tipped his head back to let Arin grab a larger chunk of hair, but to his surprise, Arin’s lips met his in a cascading wave of pleasure.

“Arin,” Dan barely whispers as his best friend kisses his neck.

“Yeah Dan?”

Dan tries to find words, the right words. All amounting to “more” floating through his head. Arin smiles and kisses Dan once more, and Dan kisses back, passionately, and a touch desperately, as the sight of his best friend so close to him, loving him, drove him wild. 

It’s a blur; everything happens so quickly in Dan’s mind, but so slow to his body. Minutes pass, they’ve gone from the kitchen to Arin’s room now, on the bed, naked, they kiss and explore each other’s bodies to the other’s pleasure. 

“Dan…are you ready?” Arin whispers, elated to the core, finally having the object of his desire in his arms.

“Arin, I’ve been ready for so long, you don’t even know.”

With that, Arin pulls Dan close and slowly runs his hand along Dan’s shaft and smiles as Dan shivers at his touch. Dan moans as Arin gently prods his hole with his pointer finger, slowly slipping it inside.

“Oh, Arin,” Dan’s sentence trails off as he is overcome by the intense feeling of pleasure washes over him like mid-morning ocean waves at the beach. Arin is almost too happy to hold Danny in his arms as he sits him on his lap to let his erection tease him.

“Please,” Dan begs, close to writhing in his best friend’s lap.

Arin kisses Dan’s neck and blissfully obliges, sliding his cock deep into him. The two experiment like a teen couple who’ve never been alone. The time drifts by in a euphoric haze, as moans fill the night air.

“Dan..fuck,” Arin moans, “I’m cumming..”  
Dan only manages to mutter an “mm-hm” between moans. Arin pulls Dan close and the two kiss deeply and passionately as their seed spills out and onto the sheets.

The two lie down, facing each other now, panting, satisfied and tired. Arin kisses Dan’s forehead as he runs his fingers through Arin’s hair. They look into each other’s eyes and smile, slowly falling asleep in each another’s arms.


End file.
